Romeo And Juliet
by KarinNaLu4ever
Summary: Natsu adalah seorang pangeran tampan yang percaya akan takdir. Dan takdir itu terukir di atas cermin takdir, cermin itu menggambarkan seorang pria duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik di meja makan. Natsu tersentak melihat gambar itu, gadis itu adalah teman masa kecilnya. Dan Natsu mencari gadis itu untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupnya. Dan ternyata kisah cinta mereka sepahi
1. Chapter 1

Yahoo, Karin came back dengan cerita baru!, sepertinya kalian tidak terlalu suka fanficku yang Sebel tapi cinta. Tapi tenang saja aku akan menggantinya dengan cerita ini yang menurutku bagus :D. oke kali ini aku akan mengangkat cerita tentang jaman dahulu. Aku gak tau kalian bakalan suka apa gak tetapi aku hanya ingin kalian membacanya saja dan aku ingin kritikan kalian untuk memperbagus tulisan ku ini.

.

Saran dan kritik tuliskan di kotak reviews.

.

.

.

Semi M/ Rated T

.

.

.

Pairing.

Natsu and Lucy.

.

.

.

Summary.

Natsu adalah seorang pangeran tampan yang percaya akan takdir. Dan takdir itu terukir di atas cermin takdir, cermin itu menggambarkan seorang pria duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis kecil di meja makan. Natsu tersentak melihat gambar itu, gadis itu adalah teman masa kecilnya. Dan Natsu mencari gadis itu untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupnya

.

NaLu pairing.

.

.

.

Dicerita ini Natsu berumur 25 tahun dan Lucy 20 tahun.

.

.

.

.

Mekashikito Karin.

.

.

.

.

Present.

.

.

.

Romeo and Juliet

Sriiiing….

Cermin takdir mencerminkan takdir masa depan di hadapan seorang pangeran tampan berambut merah muda. Pangeran itu bernama Natsu Dragneel, Natsu terperangah melihat masa depannya. Dia tersenyum simpul saat mengetahui gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya adalah teman masa kecilnya sendiri.

" Menarik, pasti kau sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan anggun Lucy Heartfillia," Ucap Natsu sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang menawan.

Natsu melangkah ke aula kerajaan, disana terdapat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang tengah memainkan biola. Gadis itu tampak menghayati permainan itu, orang – orang yang disekitar gadis itu menikmati alunan demi alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh gadis itu.

" Lucy Heartfillia, cantik seperti dugaanku!" Ujar Natsu saat mengintip di aula kerajaan.

Natsu meninggalkan aula kerajaan dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang rupawan. Sungguh ia tak menyangka takdir akan menuliskan sesuatu yang diluar perkiraannya, tetapi Natsu tak peduli sekarang ia hanya tinggal mengikuti permainan takdir. Natsu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang tak berpenghuni.

Cklek..

Wangi dari mawar menguar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan itu, Natsu melangkah ke pot bunga mawar. Ia petik sekuntum mawar merah yang berbau wangi, tak hanya itu saja Natsu mengambil topeng dan jubah hitam dan tak lupa topi khas seorang pendekar. Setelah memakai itu semua Natsu mengambil botol kecil berwarna cokelat.

Teng…Teng…

Jam menunjukan pukul 24.00. Natsu menyeringai, ia membacakan mantra khusus dan setelah itu menghilang. Natsu telah sampai di kediaman Heartfillia tepatnya di kamar Lucy, Natsu pandangi wajah cantik Lucy. Saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, ia tersentak kaget saat Lucy membuka matanya.

" Kyaaaaa, siapa kau?" Lucy berteriak histeris mendapati seorang pria hendak menciumnya.

" Sssssttttt, diamlah!" Ucap Natsu.

" Jangan sakiti aku!" Lucy ketakutan saat Natsu mendekat kearahnya.

" Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, hime," Ujar Natsu.

" Siapa kau?" Tanya Lucy dengan suara bergetar.

" Aku adalah pangeranmu, takdir yang menuntunku kemari!" Jawab Natsu sambil memberikan setangkai mawar merah pada Lucy dan setelah itu Natsu menghilang.

Lucy terengah – engah saat mendapati mimpi aneh itu, ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya tidak ada siapapun. Iris caramelnya tertuju pada setangkai mawar merah yang tergeletak di bawah kasurnya. Ia mengambilnya dan menghirup aroma khas mawar merah itu.

" Wangi," Bisik Lucy.

Lucy berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil vas untuk mawar merahnya, ia mengambil vas pemberian Natsu waktu masih kecil. Lucy mengusap pelan vas itu, senyum kecil Lucy sunggingkan di wajahnya. Ia letakkan vas yang berisi mawar merah di meja makan, setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar untuk tidur kembali.

Keesokan harinya….

Lucy membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepada dunia. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai ia memakai gaun berwarna merah muda yang pas untuk tubuhnya, ia keluar kamar dan berjalan dengan anggun. Pelayan laki – laki menuntunnya ke ruang makan yang sudah ramai dengan keluarga besarnya.

" Lucy, kau adalah seorang bangsawan. Seorang bangsawan harus menikah untuk mempertahankan kebangsawanannya, kau harus menikah dengan seorang bangsawan!" Ucap Jude Heartfillia yang tak lain adalah ayah Lucy.

" Otou-sama. Saya masih berumur dua puluh tahun, apakah tidak terlalu muda untuk saya menikah?" Tanya Lucy.

" Lucy. Kau harus menikah dengan pangeran Sabertooth!" Perintah Jude.

" Otou-sama. Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai!" Ucap Lucy.

" LUCY KAU SUDAH BERANI MEMBANTAH!" Bentak Jude.

" Aku sudah selesai," Ucap Lucy seraya berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

" LUCY!" Panggil Jude, tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Lucy.

Lucy berjalan sambil menahan tangisnya, ia berjalan ke arah ruang music. Ia ambil biolanya yang berwarna putih dan mulai memainkannya. Kristal bening jatuh dari mata Lucy, Kristal itu membentuk sebuah sungai kecil air mata. Tangis Lucy makin deras seiring dengan ia menghayati permainan biolanya.

Lucy terus memaikan biola kesayangannya tanpa mengetahui ada sesosok pria memakai tuxedo bertopeng dan memakai topi pendekar tengah menyenderkan dirinya di dinding. Ia menikmati permainan biola Lucy yang dapat menghanyutkan perasaan yang mendengarnya.

Prook…Proook…Proook…

" AH?!. Siapa kau?" Tanya Lucy saat melihat sesosok pria berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

" Aku adalah pangeranmu, hime-sama!" Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy.

" Jangan mendekat!" Lucy berjalan ke belakang untuk menghindari Natsu.

Dug.

Punggung Lucy menyentuh dinding yang dingin. Badan Lucy bergetar ketika Natsu menguncinya di tembok. Tangan Natsu menyentuh pipi pualam Lucy, ia hapus air mata Lucy dengan ibu jarinya. Dengan tiba – tiba Natsu merengkuh Lucy dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

" Aku akan meminjamkan pundakku padamu, Hime-sama!" Ujar Natsu.

Biola Lucy terjatuh, kristal – kristal bening bernama air mata jatuh dari mata indah Lucy. Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu dengan erat, yang hanya Lucy pikirkan adalah bagaimana agar ia tidak menikah dengan pangeran Sabertooth itu.

Natsu mengelus puncak kepala Lucy, lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Lucy. Natsu memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi hangat dari rengkuhan Lucy, ia hanya menunggu Lucy untuk bercerita.

" Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita!" Ucap Natsu pada Lucy sambil mengelus rambut blondienya..

" Hiks..Hiks…Aku akan dinikahkan oleh seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Sabertooth. Aku tidak mau dinikahkan dengannya! Aku tidak mencintainya, aku mencintai orang lain. Hiks.. hikss," Lucy bercerita sambil memeluk Natsu dengan Erat.

" Jangan menangis, Luce!" Ucap Natsu kepada Lucy.

" Luce? Siapa kau, mengapa kau memanggilku dengan Luce?" Tanya Lucy.

" Aku adalah pangeranmu, Luce!" Jawab Natsu sambil mengusap puncak kepala Lucy.

Aku adalah pangeranmu…

Aku adalah pangeranmu….

Kata itu terus terngiang – ngiang di otak Lucy dan seketika itu juga semua jadi gelap. Natsu menggendong Lucy lalu ia menerjang kaca jendela dan tepat jatuh di atas kuda hitamnya. Kuda itu melaju dengan cepat, karena perintah dari tuannya.

Kesimpulannya Natsu membawa pergi Lucy dari kerajaan Lucy sendiri, Natsu tidak memikirkan resiko dan masalah yang akan menimpanya jika membawa pergi putri kerajaan. Sampai di kerajaan Dragneel, Natsu langsung membawa Lucy ruangan tersembunyi di kerajaannya.

Lucy membuka matanya, iris caramelnya menjelajahi ruangan yang berbau semerbak bunga mawar. Lucy bangkit dari kasur king size dan duduk di tepi ranjang, ia terkejut ketika seorang pria berambut merah muda keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada.

" Sudah bangun rupanya!" Ucap Natsu.

" Siapa kau?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu, wajahnya sudah merah padam karena melihat Natsu bertelanjang dada.

" Aku bosan dengan pertanyaanmu itu, Hime-sama. Dan sepertinya kau tidak tahan dengan melihat aku bertelanjang dada, Luce!" Natsu memegang dagu Lucy dan mendekatkan mukanya padanya.

" Lepaskan!" Lucy menepis tangan Natsu dan menjauh dari Natsu.

Natsu menyeringai. " Kau ingin aku melepaskan topeng ini? Berikan aku satu ciuman bibir agar aku mau melepaskan topeng ini!".

" Tidak akan!" Ujar Lucy dengan kasar.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Natsu sambil mendekat kepada Lucy yang sudah hampir turun dari kasur.

" Sangat yakin!" Jawab Lucy.

" Kalau begitu aku akan merebutnya!" Natsu meraih Lucy dan mengunci pergerakan Lucy.

" Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Lucy pada Natsu yang ada di atasnya.

" Tidak akan!" Balas Natsu sambil menyeringai.

" Lepaskan!" Lucy terus memberontak, tetapi apa daya kekuatan Natsu lebih besar darinya.

Natsu melepaskan topengnya di hadapan Lucy, Lucy terkejut dengan wajah lelaki yang ada di depannya. Natsu mengambil kesempatan emas ini untuk mencium bibir Lucy.

Cup.

" Ahhh?!" Lucy terkejut karena dengan cepat Natsu menciumnya.

Tanpa Lucy sadari, ia membalas ciuman Natsu. 5 menit berlalu, dua insan ini menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kehangatan. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya pada Lucy dan melihat muka Lucy yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Iris caramelnya berkaca – kaca dan kristal bening turun dari mata indahnya. " N..N..Natsu mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Suara Lucy bergetar saat menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Natsu.

" Maafkan aku, Hime-sama!" Ucap Natsu dengan nada menyesal.

" Sudah, jangan panggil aku hime-sama! Aku bukan siapa – siapamu!" Ujar Lucy sambil mendorong dada bidang Natsu.

" Kau akan menjadi siapa – siapaku nantinya!" Kata Natsu pada Lucy.

" Apa maksudmu, Natsu? Aku akan menikah dengan pangeran yang…" Perkataan Lucy terhenti dan ia kembali menangis.

" Tak kau cintai?" Natsu menyambung perkataan Lucy yang terhenti, Natsu berjalan mendekat ke Lucy dan merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan. " Ikutlah denganku, aku akan membahagiakanmu!" Ujar Natsu.

Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu, pipinya menyentuh dada telanjang Natsu. Sungguh Lucy sangat malu saat pipinya menyentuh dada Natsu. Air mata Lucy kini kembali turun dan membentuk sebuah sungai kecil, Natsu mempererat rengkuhannya pada Lucy. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari Lucy.

" Kau adalah malaikatku, Hime-sama!" Natsu merebahkan tubuh Lucy di kasur.

Natsu memandangi wajah Lucy dengan seksama. Wajah polos Lucy membuat wajah Natsu merona merah, ia kecup dahi Lucy dan ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan rahasia itu.

Kerajaan Heartfillia….

" APA?! Bagaimana Lucy bisa hilang?" Tanya Jude kepada pelayannya dengan marah.

" M..maaf, tetapi kami menemukan kaca jendela di ruangan music pecah. Mungkin ada yang menculik Lucy-sama," Ucap pelayan berambut hitam pada Jude.

" Bagaimana anakku bisa diculik. Hah?!" Bentak Jude pada pelayannya.

" M…m..maaf Jude-sama," Para pelayan kerajaan Heartfillia membungkuk minta pengampunan pada Jude.

Tap…Tap…Tap…

" Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan anak anda, Jude-sama?" Tanya seorang lelaki keturunan bangsawan Sabertooth kepada Jude.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued….

Pertanyaan : siapakah lelaki itu?.

Rogue.

Sting.

Rufus.

Orga.

Okey di jawab ya di kotak reviews. Bagi kritik dan saran masukan di kotak reviews.

Arigatou. Jaaa.


	2. Chapter 2

Yahoo. Minna-san, arigatou na. terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan bersedia memberikan kritik dan saran, aku sangat senang sekali kalian bersedia memberi kritik dan saran. Terima kasih ya…

.

.

.

Saran dan kritik harap ditulis di kotak reviews.

.

.

.

Balasan reviews ada di akhir cerita.

.

.

.

Pairing.

Natsu X Lucy.

.

.

Semi M/ Rated T.

.

.

Summary.

Natsu adalah seorang pangeran tampan yang percaya akan takdir. Dan takdir itu terukir di atas cermin takdir, cermin itu menggambarkan seorang pria duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik di meja makan. Natsu tersentak melihat gambar itu, gadis itu adalah teman masa kecilnya. Dan Natsu mencari gadis itu untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupnya. Dan ternyata kisah cinta mereka sepahit kisah romeo dan juliet

.

.

.

Dicerita ini Natsu berumur 25 tahun dan Lucy 20 tahun.

.

.

.

.

Mekashikito Karin.

.

.

.

.

Present.

.

.

.

Romeo and Juliet.

Cerita sebelumnya…

Tap…Tap…Tap…

" Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan anak anda, Jude-sama?" Tanya seorang lelaki keturunan bangsawan Sabertooth kepada Jude.

Chapter 2.

Seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang yang bernama Sting Euclife berjalan dengan angkuh ke arah singgasana Jude. Lelaki itu terlihat tidak terlalu berwibawa seperti Natsu, ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Bagaimana dengan pernikahan saya dengan putrimu, Jude -sama?" Tanya Sting dengan nada datar.

" Tenang saja, pangeran Sting. Putri saya pasti kembali!" Jawab Jude dengan berwibawa.

Sting duduk di kursi yang dikhususkan untuk Layla istri sekaligus ratu kerajaan Heartfillia. " Dia tidak akan kembali sampai anda membatalkan pernikahan ini!" Ucapnya.

" Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya Jude.

" Aku akan mencarinya. Instingku mengatakan kalau Lucy bukan diculik, melainkan di bawa kabur oleh seorang pangeran!" Jawab Sting.

Jude menggeram. " Siapa pangeran yang berani membawa putriku?".

" Natsu Dragneel. Kakak tiriku, aku menemukan bunga mawar merah ini di ruang makan anda dan sebuah kain berwarna hitam yang tersangkut di kaca jendela yang sudah pecah di ruang music. Kakakku itu sangat menyukai bunga mawar merah dan aku ingat kain ini!" Jawab Sting.

" Sting. Aku perintahkan kau untuk membawa putriku kembali hidup – hidup!" Perintah Jude.

" Baiklah," Sting berlalu meninggalkan singgasana Jude dengan seringaian terukir di wajah tampannya.

Kerajaan Dragneel…

Natsu berjalan dengan tenang di sebuah koridor Istana yang lengang, di ujung koridor ada sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari tembaga dan emas. Natsu membuka pintu itu dengan hati – hati dan tampaklah seorang wanita tua tengah berbaring di kasur king size. Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Natsu.

" Okaa-san, apakah anda merasa baikkan?" Tanya Natsu pada wanita berambut merah muda.

" Tentu, anakku!" Jawab Ibu Natsu yang bernama Grandine.

Grandine bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk di tepi kasur untuk menyambut anak semata wayangnya. Natsu memeluk Grandine dengan rasa sayang, begitupun juga Grandine. Ia membalas pelukan Natsu dengan erat.

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya." Saya mempunyai kabar baik untukmu, okaasan!".

" Kabar baik apa itu, anakku?" Tanya Grandine antusias.

Natsu menjawab dengan tersenyum." Saya akan segera menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik dari negeri antah berantah,".

" Dengan siapa kau menikah? Apakah dengan Lissana dari kerajaan Strauss?" Tanya Grandine.

" Tidak. Saya menikah dengan Lucy Heartfillia," Jawab Natsu .

Grandine terkejut." Maaf. Natsu, kau memilih pasangan yang salah!".

" Tidak. Saya tidak memilih pasangan yang salah, saya amat sangat mencintainya!" Sanggah Natsu.

" Sejak beratus – ratus tahun lalu, Kerajaan Dragneel dan Kerajaan Heartfillia sudah bermusuhan dan sekarang kau akan menikah dengan putri dari Kerajaan Heartfillia?. Tidak, Natsu! Okaasan tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian berdua!" Ucap Grandine marah.

" Tetapi, Okaasan. Cermin takdir sudah mengukir masa depan kalau saya akan menikah dengannya!" Ujar Natsu masih tetap teguh dengan kepercayaannya dengan takdir.

" Persetan dengan cermin takdir! Kau tidak akan bisa mengubah sejarah Natsu!" Grandine sangat marah pada Natsu sehingga mengeluarkan kata – kata kasar.

" Saya akan mengubah sejarah, walau saya akan mendapat masalah besar. Saya akan tetap bersikukuh untuk menikah dengan Lucy!" Ucap Natsu datar.

Plakk…

Grandine menampar pipi Natsu dengan keras. Natsu tidak bergeming saat Grandine menamparnya dengan keras, ia hanya memegang pipinya yang terasa perih. Kesabaran Grandine sudah habis karena prilaku anak semata wayangnya.

" Sampai matipun, Okaasan tidak akan merestui kalian berdua!" Ucap Grandine Marah.

Natsu berjalan meninggalkan kamar ibunda tercintanya dengan gejolak emosi di hatinya. " Saya akan menikah dengan Lucy apapun yang terjadi!".

Blaam..

Tap…Tap…Tap….

Natsu melangkah dengan pelan, ia berkali – kali menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya telah membawanya kepada seorang gadis cantik berambut blondie yang tengah menatap pemandangan dari jendela ruangan rahasianya.

Natsu berjalan dengan hati – hati agar tidak mengagetkan gadis pujaan hatinya, ia peluk tubuh kecil Lucy dengan lembut. Natsu mengecup tengkuk Lucy dengan lembut, Lucy merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh tengkuknya.

" Natsu?" Panggil Lucy.

" Ada apa, Hime-sama?" Jawab Natsu.

" Bawa aku bersamamu!" Pinta Lucy kepada Natsu.

" Aku akan membawamu bersamaku, Hime-sama!. Kau adalah milikku seutuhnya," Sahut Natsu kepada pujaan hatinya.

" Natsu. Apakah kau ingat ketika kita pertama kalinya bertemu?" Tanya Lucy.

" Sangat ingat. Aku sempat menyatakan cintaku padamu, tetapi kau tidak menerimanya. Aku sering terkekeh ketika mengingat itu, tetapi sekarang berbeda. Kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya," Jawab Natsu pada Lucy.

" Aku tidak yakin, aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya!" Ucap Lucy pada Natsu.

" Berbaliklah! Akan aku tunjukan kalau kau adalah milikku seutuhnya!" Ujar Natsu pada Lucy.

Lucy membalikkan badannya. " Apa yang akan kau tunjukkan?" Tanya Lucy.

Cup.

Mata Lucy terbelalak dengan lebar merasakan benda lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya, Lucy mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Natsu tanda kalau ia membalas ciuman itu. Natsu menggendongnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, ciuman itu makin mengganas dan terus turun ke bawah.

" Eggghhhn!" Desah Lucy saat Natsu mencium lehernya.

" Teruslah mendesah, Luce!" Ucap Natsu pada Lucy.

Natsu membuka kancing gaun Lucy yang terdapat di tengkuknya, dengan hati – hati Natsu membuka gaun Lucy agar tidak robek. Natsu kembali mencium bibir ranum Lucy, ciumannya merambat ke leher Lucy dan terus merambat sampai dadanya.

" N..natsu….Enggghnnn!"

" Teruslah mendesah, Luce!" Ujar Natsu sambil menciumi dadanya.

Drap…Drap….Drap…

Dari luar ruangan rahasia Natsu, terdapat banyak penjaga Istana yang telah mengepung ruangan tersebut. Penjaga istana itu dipimpin oleh seorang pangeran bersurai pirang. Natsu menyadari kalau ruangan ini tengah di kepung langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya bersama Lucy.

" Benarkan bajumu!" Perintah Natsu pada Lucy.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

" Cepat!" Bisik Natsu.

Lucy membenarkan gaunnya yang berantakan karena aktifitasnya dengan Natsu tadi, muka Lucy masih merona merah karena otaknya terus mengingat kejadian tadi. Natsu mengajak Lucy untuk keluar dari ruangan itu melewati jendela, dengan tiba – tiba Natsu menggendong Lucy. Natsu dengan nekat menerobos jendela yang terbuat dari kaca, dan mereka berdua mendarat di atas kuda hitam Natsu.

" Hyahhh!" Seru Natsu pada kudanya agar melaju dengan cepat.

Drap….Drap…drap…

Kuda Natsu melaju dengan cepat, mengikuti perintah dari tuannya. Di seberang jalan setapak yang dilewati Natsu dan Lucy terdapat sebuah jurang tanpa dasar, dengan nekat Natsu menyebrangi jurang itu untuk sampai di jalan setapak yang berada di seberang.

" Natsu, apa kau gila?" Tanya Lucy.

" Ya, aku sudah gila!" Jawab Natsu asal.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!" Teriak Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

sebagai catatan aku malu pas buat adegan begitunya. baru pertama kali bikin yang begituan, tetapi tak apalah.

**Balasan Reviews :**

**Erine28 : Arigatou, aku jadi malu dibilang ceritaku keren. Erine - san dapet seratus karena sudah benar menjawab #yaaaaaayyyy #cihuuuy. Aku akan terus melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Hatsune Cherry : Thank you. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible XD.**

**Cherry Vanilla : Makasih, Cherry - san. Jawabannya benar #cihuuuuuuy #YouRight.**

**Kanzo Kusuri : Moshi - Moshi, Kanzo - san. Aku jadi malu ceritaku di bilang keren + Bagus, yang bener Sting. Tetapi Kanzo - san benar karena menyebutkan Sting juga #Cihuuuuuuuuuuuuuy XD. Akan aku pikir - pikir lagi untuk merubah ratednya, tetapi aku yang semi M aja udah malu apalagi yang M-nya langsung #OhMyGod. Aku akan ngeusahain Update kilat karena sekarang aku libur #Yeeeaaaay, tentu saja aku mau mengupdate kilat. boleh kok di favoritkan aku gak ngelarang :D.**

**Guest : Ok. aku akan melanjutkan.**

**Terima kasih. aku sangat senang karena kalian sudah berniat membaca fanfiction ku, aku senang sekali. aku akan terus bersemangat demi kalian.**


End file.
